This invention relates to labels having applied handles. The invention also relates to labels including thereon a secondary or peel-off label and/or an information booklet.
The label of the invention is of particular use when applied to a bottle, for use in a hospital or health care type setting, and where the bottle is to be hung in an inverted position. With the bottle suspended in an inverted position, and with appropriate conduits and piping extending from the mouth of the bottle to, for example, a patient, fluids are able to flow from the bottle, at predetermined flow rates, and thus provide a steady supply of essential nutrients, medicines and the like to the patient.
There are a substantial number of labels described in the patent literature which incorporate handles, thereby enabling the bottle to which the label is attached to hang in an inverted position. In one form, such a label including a handle would comprise a number of fused and integrated layers, wherein the handle is cut out from one or more of these layers, and adhesives which would otherwise hold the layers together are inactivated or deadened using resins or other appropriate substances. In many examples of the prior art, the handle is actually cut from the fused laminate body of the label, and thereafter peeled away from the label when required as a hangar to suspend the bottle in its operative position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,125 (Andel) discloses a hanging label wherein a hanging ring is formed as an integral part of the label for suspending the bottle from an intravenous stand. The label is built up from at least one layer of film, a layer of printing ink, and a layer of adhesive. The handle is created from the label by die cut lines that penetrate at least the one layer of film in the label. A release coating is applied between the appropriate layers to permit the handle to be peeled away from the remaining portion of the label. Andel, therefore, describes a typical example of the art of hanging labels, wherein the label is made up of several layers having different structures and purposes, where at least some of these layers are die cut in the shape of the handle, with the application of a suitable release coating so that the dye cut handle can be easily peeled away from the remainder of the label.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,658 (Coward) shows another form of a label hanger for intravenous bottles. In this patent, there is described a label hanger assembly having a label sheet with at least one hang strip cut therein. The hang strips are integral with the label sheet. An adhesive coating is applied to one side of the label sheet in a pattern so that the hang strip does not have adhesive on any side thereof. The label sheet adheres to an IV bottle and the hang strips are pulled out of the label sheet so the bottle can be hung in an upside down position from a stand. In the main embodiment, Coward shows a label hanger with two hang tags which, when removed from the label, are on diametrically opposed sides of the bottle. However, several other embodiments, including a foldout ring, are also shown in this patent.
International Application WO 97/42089 (Pharmagraphics) discloses another form of hanger label. In this publication, there is shown a label including a base label and a hanger having two legs. Each leg terminates in a foot portion, which is secured to a connector strip on the base label. Pharmagraphics discloses labels which may include three or more legs, with each leg having its own (or sharing) a foot portion by means of which it is secured to the base label. Each foot portion is a discreet and separate part, disconnected from other foot portions by the presence of gaps therebetween.
European Patent Application 0 356 574 (Schreiner) describes yet another form of a self adhesive label with a suspension flap. The label is mounted on a carrier film, and carries conventional imprints. A suspension flap is secured to the surface of the label. Both the label and the suspension flap are of a polyester material. The suspension flap covers a middle portion of the label, but is transparent to allow print therebelow to be easily read. The suspension flap comprises a strap or handle portion, as well as a region which is adhered to the label to form the secure connection. The securing region is relatively large, and covers a substantial middle portion of the label.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,788 (Jackson) shows another form of hanging label, in this case one with a ring which is folded on the label and unfolds as the ring is pulled away from the label.